In television (TV) broadcasts, faster channel changes are desirable. For example, when a user changes from a first channel to a second channel, the delay in the display of video for the second channel should be minimized. In one example, a solution for a fast channel change (FCC) requires that a set-top box (STB) interact with a dedicated FCC server in the network. This requires that the STB to first send a channel change request to the FCC server. The FCC server then sends a small amount of video data for the second channel to the set-top box, which displays the video. Also, the set-top box can then send a join for a multicast stream for the second channel to another network device. Once the join is processed, the network device sends video for the second channel to the set-top box. The small amount of video from the FCC server makes the channel change seem faster because this video is displayed while the join request is processed. However, this solution requires that the set-top box send multiple requests. Also, the set-top box needs to analyze the video data from the FCC server and also the multicast data from the network server to determine a good switchover point from the FCC video data to the multicast video data.